¡Luchemos Juntos!
by KanraKirklandCarriedo
Summary: Una promesa hecha, la cual tiene que ser cumplida. Sentimientos ocultos por la seguridad de una amistad. El cariño de una mujer que no se merece aquella falsedad. Lazos de amistad que se han conservado con el tiempo, se verán interferidos por un amor que se oculta entre el cariño de una mujer. ¡Una historia SasuNaru con una pizca de NaruHina.
1. Promesa por cumplir

" _¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?"  
"Claro que si! Después de todo le hice una promesa."  
"Lo sé, pero..¿una promesa es más importante que tu propia felicidad?"  
"No te preocupes, todo estará bien, ella es dulce, tierna y una gran mujer, Estoy seguro que esta es la desición correcta." _

" _Gran error."_

La paz nuevamente gobernaba en Konoha, todos habían vuelto a la aldea incluso aquel hombre que por motivos de venganza se había ido por aproximadamente 3 años, todo estaba normal, todo estaba en armonia, pero tambien…toda la gente corría el rumor de la buena noticia, claro esta que… solo para algunos lo era.

" _¿supiste de la ultima noticia?"  
"¿lo de la señorita Hyuga?"  
"Así es! ¿Quién iba a imaginar que todo iba a suceder tan rapido?"  
"Oh! Todavía recuerdo cuando era tan solo una niña..¡y su pretendiente!"  
"Uzumaki Naruto"  
"Quien iba a pensar que ese chico iba a terminar con alguien tan dulce como ella."_

Así es, toda la gente comentaba sobre el nuevo lazo entre Naruto y Hinata, después de la guerra y el desastre que les gobernaba, Naruto dio a conocer que iba a corresponder los sentimientos de aquella joven, la noticia se distrubuyo rapidamente por todos los sectores de la aldea, reciviendo las felicitaciones de cada uno de ellos, incluso de los familiares cercanos a Hinata.

Pero..por otra parte de la aldea las cosas no andaban del todo bien.

—Lo lamento. —Cerca de un parque, sentado en una banca como si nada, viendo a cada familia pasar delante de sus ojos se encontraba el chico del cual todos hablaban antes de la declaración del ojiceleste.

" _Ese chico…"_

" _Así es, él es Uchiha Sasuke."_

" _¿Ha vuelto a la aldea para quedarse?"_

" _Sí…la Hokage accedió a que volviera"_

" _¿sabes si está soltero?"_

" _Aún no lo sé."_

" _¿Y esa chica?"_

" _Ella es Sakura Haruno, una de las ninjas médico que trabajo con la Hokage"_

" _¿Es su novia?"_

" _Al parecer…"_

" _¡Dios que envidia!"_

—Sasuke-kun…—La chica de pelo rosado, Sakura Haruno, se encontraba sentada a un lado del chico azabache, quien después de escuchar aquella confesión de amor por de parte de la chica, no tuvo opción más que rechazar, no estaba interesado en ella ni en nadie, por el momento.

—Podemos quedar como amigos…—una sonrisa se le había formado en sus labios, después de varios minutos estando allí era la primera sonrisa verdadera y sincera que se asomaba en sus labios, por otra parte el azabache resoplaba y se acomodaba en aquella banca tan incomoda a su parecer.

—Me parece bien…—miro a la chica quien ya había estirado su mano para llegar a un acuerdo entre ambos, este acepto, era mejor tenerla como amiga que como pareja, no se veía él con alguien como ella, tal vez no le caia del todo bien pero podía soportarla como compañera o amiga.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano llegando a tal acuerdo, la pelirrosa por su parte le demostraba una gran sonrisa, en cambio el azabache estaba con su mirada neutral. —En fin... ¿supiste la noticia sobre Naruto y Hinata? —Sakura fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa de la conversación luego de aquellos segundos en los cuales habían llegado a un trato.

—Me había comentado algo de eso, se veía bastante feliz. —Muy pocas veces se interesaba en la vida de los demás, pero con el Uzumaki era distinto, no era que se centraba a fondo en su vida privada, pero se podía decir que ambos habían formado un vínculo un tanto especial luego de lo sucedido, sí, le había sorprendido bastante la noticia pero no le quedaba otra que aceptarlo, aunque a veces sentía que eso no era realmente lo que quería él.

—Lo sé…al parecer van a comenzar a vivir juntos. —Sakura iba a continuar hablando del tema pero fue interrumpida cuando un miembro del anbu se colocó frente a ellos.

—"Sakura, Hokage-sama, te necesita en su oficina." —La chica asintió ante la petición y luego de los segundos el anbu desapareció. —Lo siento, Sasuke debo irme…—le dedico una sonrisa antes de pararse y despedirse de él. —Nos vemos pronto. —menciono antes de irse lo más rápido posible del lugar, no estaba triste, pero tampoco contenta, pero si estaba conformo de cómo había terminado todo.

Por otra parte, el Uchiha solo soltó un suspiro al momento de despedirse, volteo en dirección contraria a la de la chica y se dirigió a paso lento a cierto departamento, iba a aclarar algunas cosas y a confirmar otras. Mientras iba caminando uno que otro comentario se veía entre las chicas, siempre era lo mismo, atraía bastante las miradas de las chicas pero a él eso no le importaba, claro, también atraía miradas tanto positivas como negativas e incluso uno que otro comentario que no le favorecía del todo.

Ya estaba cerca, solo unas pocas cuadras más y llegaría a su destino.

Estando fuera ya del departamento pudo ver como la puerta estaba a medio cerrar y un gran escándalo se escuchaba dentro, abrió un poco la puerta para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

— ¡Toda la ropa tiene que ir en esa caja!

—¡¿Qué se supone que haga con estos mangas?!

—¡¿Dónde coloco las raciones de Ramen?!

—¿Alguien ha visto el Gama-chan..?

—¡Oh! ¡Sasuke!

—¡Sasuke!

—¡Sasuke!

Mal momento para llegar, aproximadamente habían más de 5 clones en toda la habitación y todos de ellos hablaban a la vez, repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra "Sasuke" —¿Podría hablar con solamente un Naruto? —dijo de manera sería viendo a cada uno de ellos los cuales fueron desapareciendo poco a poco.

—Lo siento, estaba ordenando para trasladarme haha! —llevo una de sus manos detrás de su nuca para luego dedicarle una de aquellas sonrisas que siempre tenía para entregar, esa persona, era nada más que Uzumaki Naruto, el chico del cual todo Konoha estaba hablando en aquel momento.

—Así que…es verdad, vas a mudarte con ella. —cuestiono mientras miraba el alrededor, claramente el azabache aún seguía muy confundido con la "repentina" decisión del rubio, aunque de alguna manera no se sorprendía ya que él era algo acelerado con las cosas.

—¡Si! Ella ya está preparando el lugar en estos momentos, solo me falta a mi llevar lo poco y nada. —observo detenidamente al azabache quien estaba a poca distancia de él por lo cual le dedico una de sus sonrisas, después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo de traerlo de regreso, todo estaba marchando a la perfección, incluso el hecho de irse a vivir con Hinata, la cual fue una de las decisiones más difíciles que había tomado hasta ahora.

—Sabes que puede cuidarse sola. —Y allí estaba, ese comentario que era evidente que tendría que aparecer en algún momento, el Uchiha seguía con esa mirada neutral, el sabía el porqué estaba haciendo esto, él verdadero porqué había tomado esa decisión tan rápida.

—Se lo prometí... —Susurro, si bien estaba confundido al inicio pero luego las cosas se fueron dando con el tiempo, Neji un gran amigo de él le había pedido que cuidara de Hinata, después de su muerte muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero aquella promesa tenía que mantenerla firme, pero…esa no era la única razón, había otra razón por la cual él había tomado aquella decisión tan apresurada, algo por lo cual sabía que no iba a ser correspondido, el miedo, miedo a no ser correspondido, temor. Temor a perder lo más querido.

—Está bien, es tu decisión después de todo. —La esperanza de que este le hiciera entrar en razón, que le insistiera hasta llegar al punto de no dejarlo ir, esa esperanza, había desaparecido, tal vez no del toda, pero la mitad ya estaba muerta, se incorporó a acomodar la última caja que tenía dejándola encima de otra al centro de toda la habitación para así terminar yendo a su cama y sentándose en esta, estaba agotado sin duda, pero ese solo era un pequeño comienzo para todo lo que se venía por delante, miro al chico de cabello negro quien aún seguía parado indico con suaves palmadas en la cama para que se sentará al lado, lo cual el azabache no dudo e hizo lo que le habían ofrecido.

—Hinata-chan es una buena mujer.

—Lo es.

—Es amable.

—Lo sé.

—Tambien cariñosa.

—Tal vez.

Silencio, era lo que reinaba ahora en la habitación.

—Sasuke tengo que.- —Fue interrumpido de la nada por el azabache.

—Sakura se me confesó esta mañana.

Por un momento sintió como más de un trillón de Kunai's le atravesaban el cuerpo entero, su cuerpo no solo había sentido tal dolor si no sintió frio en su columna vertebral haciendo que este se estremeciera por completo.

—Ella…Ella siempre sintió cosas hacía ti y lo sabías ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Felicidades.

—¿Felicidades? Naruto, yo la rechace.

Por una parte, sentía que su cuerpo iba a estallar de la felicidad, pero por otra parte sentía algo de lastima por Sakura ya que ella siempre sintió algo por Sasuke, desde que eran pequeños que se sintió atraída hacía él.

—Ya veo..

—Ibas a decir algo antes.

—¿Yo? —Se señaló con uno de sus dedos.

—Aparte de ti, no sé quién más puede estar con nosotros.

Se quedó inmóvil, estaba nervioso, podía asegurar que el color carmesí estaba ya implantado en su rostro tenía que inventar alguna escusa y rápido.

—Verás..

—¿y bien?

—Ah…¡Te invito a comer Ramen!

—¿Ramen?

—Si ya sabes, para celebrar la unión con Hinata que dices.

—Ya veo…me parece bien.

Si, justo en el momento que no podía encontrar a Gama-Chan se le ocurre invitarlo a comer Ramen, así se hace, bien, todo era para salir de un problema después de todo.

—Bien, entonces te veré mañana ya es tarde y aún tienes trabajo. —menciono como último el azabache para pararse de donde estaba sentado y mirar a su alrededor, diviso un mueble en cual no se encontraba vacío del todo, encima de este había una foto, una foto del grupo 7 cuando recién comenzaban sus clases de ninja, internamente sonrió al saber que aún la conservaba.

—Si, ¿te parece si nos juntamos en tu casa? Ya sabes aún faltan muchas cosas por hacer tras mi mudanza y bueno. Un descanso no vendría mal-ttebayo.

—Bien, pero no tardes, si no me iré solo.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del Rubio, el cual no dudo en responderle de inmediato.

—Allí estaré, es una promesa.

Luego de eso noto como el azabache se dirigía a la salida, la sonrisa que tenía poco a poco iba desapareciendo, pero algo hizo que esa sonrisa se transformara en un signo de sorpresa. Sasuke se había detenido.

—Naruto. —hubo una pausa de unos cuentos minutos lo cual fue lo suficiente como para poner nervioso al rubio.

—La promesa fue que la cuides, no que solo busques su felicidad, porque tú también tienes derecho a serlo.

Y con eso se despido, levanto una mano y emprendió camino, cerrando su puerta y dejándolo en un estado de "Shock" antes sus palabras, era cierto, buscaba su felicidad, no quería verla triste, porqué si lo estaba no la estaría cuidando del todo, al contrario solo la haría sufrir, pero…

" _Tú también tienes derecho a serlo"_

—Mi felicidad…—se encamino hasta la puerta a paso lento, al momento de llegar se apoyó en ella y sonrió, no era una sonrisa alegre, era una sonrisa con muchos sentimientos mezclados pero entre ellos el que más resaltaba era la tristeza.

—Mi felicidad eres tú, Sasuke…


	2. Nueva vida

**¡Hola! _Aquí la Autora de esta historia, quiero agradecer a la gente que lee esto y me sigue, realmente nunca creí que este Fanfic llegaría a tal punto de que tenga que agregarle más de un capitulo, realmente ame la historia y quiero continuarla, ¡espero su apoyo y sus comentarios! sin más que decir, les dejo leer._**

* * *

—Y esta…es la última. — ¡Al fin! Después de unas interminables horas había terminado de por trasladarse a su nuevo hogar.

—Naruto-kun...iré por algo para que puedas tomar.

—Sí, gracias Hinata-chan.

Como recompensa recibió una pequeña sonrisa de la chica, si ya estaba en aquel nuevo hogar, era un departamento un poco más grande del cual él vivía con mucho más especio, más ordenado e incluso más limpio, pues era de esperar ya que Hinata era una mujer que le gustaba tener todo en su lugar por lo visto.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, sentándose en el primer sofá que había divisado, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. La decisión estaba tomada, ya estaba haciendo esto, no podía echarse para atrás tenía que estar allí después de todo él era un hombre de palabra y pronto se convertiría en el futuro Hokage ¿no? Él debía ser el ejemplo para las futuras generaciones ninjas.

—Naruto-kun...Aquí tienes un vaso de jugo de naranja con hielo, te hará sentir mejor. —le extendió la mano para entregarle el vaso, para luego incorporarse a un lado de él, desde lejos se podía notar que la chica estaba nerviosa estando en aquella situación, de seguro que para ella también esto es todo tan raro como para él también que esto es un cambio muy inesperado en su vida. —E-Espero que puedas sentirte a gusto al vivir conmigo Naruto…—Susurro en tono muy bajo, quien por la vergüenza e timidez que sentía en ese momento estaba ocultando de manera que no pudiera verle el sonrojo que tenía.

En cambio Naruto estaba un tanto perdido en todo lo que respectaba a sus pensamientos, dudas, preguntas…todo en ese momento le invadía pero eso no fue suficiente para que ignorara a la chica. Ladeo su cabeza para poder mirarle con determinación y sonreír, gentilmente llevo su mano Izquierda al rostro contrario para posarlo en su barbilla y con una leve fuerza levantarla para que esta le mirase a sus bellos ojos celestes.

—Sabes que yo soy el más feliz de estar contigo…Hinata-chan. —Con una sonrisa lo más radiante posible, oculto aquella brutal mentira, aquellas palabras que recalcaban una mentira a carne viva que había salido de su boca y de aquellos finos labios un tanto rosados.

La chica en cambio sentía que en cualquier minuto se iba a desmaya pero supo mantenerse intacta a lo cual solo sonrió de manera sincera. El rubio pudo ver la felicidad que esta radiaba, se podría decir que hasta el momento esa felicidad de ella era lo único que lo mantenía firme a su decisión, ella era una gran mujer, amorosa, gentil…sí, definitivamente no iba a arrepentirse de ello.

" _No solo busques su felicidad, porque tú también tienes derecho a serlo."_

Las palabras de Sasuke resonaban en su mente, tal vez tenía razón…pero él era un hombre de palabra y se lo había prometido a un fiel amigo el cual por desgracia cayó en el campo de batalla pero que sin dudarlo se haría responsable de aquella promesa, la cual fue su última voluntad.

—Naruto… ¿está bien? —Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la chica quien notaba un tanto pensativo al chico rubio, bueno, más de lo normal.

— ¡Ah!? Si, Si, lo siento…solo, estaba pensando, en que esto será un gran cambio para nosotros Hinata.

—Oh, si tienes razón, pero... No tienes de que preocuparte Naruto, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, ahora estamos juntos en esto.

—Juntos en esto... —susurro para sí mismo, sintiendo como la mano de la chica se acercaba lentamente, a lo cual no pudo negarse y tomándola de manera firme la entrelazo con la suya.

—S-Si…

—Gracias Hinata-chan. —Nuevamente aquella sonrisa, se soltó del agarre para pasar de un simple toque de manos a un fuerte abrazo entre ambos él de su parte necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, de quien sea, estaba en una situación difícil a decir verdad lo que estaba haciendo él, era tapar sus verdaderos sentimientos con tal de cumplir con su promesa; la chica por su parte correspondió sin dudarlo, aunque si, era algo vergonzoso para ella, no estaba acostumbrada a tal muestra de amor y más si viene de la persona que quería, la persona de la cual estaba enamorada.

— ¡Oh es cierto! ¡Se me olvido comentarte! —Con suavidad y delicadeza se separó del abrazo y la agarro de los hombros. —He quedado con Sasuke mañana para ir juntos a comer Ramen, vamos a celebrar mi mudanza! —Estaba vez si estaba feliz, el tan solo mencionarlo en una conversación hacía que su rostro brillara como un sol, como era de costumbre ver al Uzumaki.

— ¿de verdad? Pues…yo también he quedado, Sakura e Ino, ellas vendrán aquí a ver el nuevo departamento…

— ¿enserio? ¡Perfecto! —Por lo menos así no se sentirá tan culpable en dejarla sola el primer día de mudanza.

—Si…—la chica sonrió feliz, ya que ambos habían llegado ya a un acuerdo de que el primer día lo celebraran entre amigos, aunque uno de estos viera al otro de diferente manera.

—Creo que será mejor irnos a dormir Hinata-chan. —menciono como último para levantarse del sofá y rascar su nuca, fijo la mirada en la chica quien no daba más del sonrojo en su cara, luego de procesar bien la información este también termino por sonrojarse.

—¡Y...Yo no me refería a eso Hinata-chan!

—¿Eh!? —Ahora ella estaba más roja de lo normal, al parecer el único pervertido era él por pensar en eso.

—¿eh..? ¡No! ¡Nada de eso Hinata-chan perdóname! —este por un instinto de desesperación se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente, la chica por su parte estaba con los nervios de punta a segundos de desmayarse, no por el nerviosismo, buen tal vez si, pero no solo eso, sino porque Naruto le estaba dejando sin aire.

— ¿eh? ¿hinata!? ¡HINATAAA!

* * *

El sol le pegó con fuerza en sus ojos, se removió de lado a lado para terminar abriendo lentamente sus ojos, el sol estaba fuerte ese día incluso antes de abrirlo ya le estaban doliendo, al abrirlos lo primero que hizo fue mirar el techo, no era el techo que estaba acostumbrado a mirar, todo era tan…nuevo para él.

Se estiro un poco en la cama mientras abría su boca para poder bostezar, ladeo su cabeza y pudo ver una cabellera larga a su lado, al inicio le pareció extraño y le dio un poco de miedo, pero a los segundos recordó que desde ahora iba a compartir cama con Hinata y que poco a poco debía ir acostumbrándose a esto.

Se levantó de manera muy silenciosa, sin hacer ruido, no quería despertarla, salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño y tomar una ducha, era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Entro, encendió el agua y comenzó a desvestirse, dejo toda su ropa en un canasto color azul y entro a la ducha, el agua estaba en su punto en un punto realmente perfecto, dejo que el agua cayera por su rostro, era un momento de relajación para él, después de unos varios minutos salió de la ducha y se vistió para salir del baño.

Miro a su alrededor, la casa aún seguía en silencio o eso creía él ya que un ruido provenía de la cocina, se froto su cabello que aún seguía húmedo y se encamino a la cocina.

—Buenos días…—Se escuchó cuando este entro, un olor muy agradable provenía de allí, vio a una figura femenina frente a sus ojos por lo visto estaba cocinando y vaya que le estaba quedando bien.

—Buenos días…lamento no haberte despertado no quería interrumpir tu sueño. —se acercó a la chica y gentilmente le beso su mejilla para luego sonreírle. — ¡Huele realmente bien! Me ganaste la sorpresa que iba a tenerte, sabía que no debía bañarme primero…!

El sonrojo era evidente en la chica pero esta no podía ocultar su felicidad. —Naruto-kun…Ya va a estar listo, después de esto ¿iras donde Sasuke-kun verdad?

Es verdad, hoy era el día en que ambos se iban a juntar, al menos pasaría un rato agradable con él ya que por alguna razón, el estar con Sasuke le alegraba bastante los días, si no hablaban no importa, el tan solo estar cerca de él, podía olvidar todo sus problemas y sonreír como es de costumbre en el ojiceleste.

—Así es! —Sonrió y se sentó en la mesa ya que por lo visto la chica ya estaba sirviendo dos platos de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ino y Sakura vendrán en unos momentos…

—Ya veo, tendrán un día de chicas.

—Tú lo tendrás con Sasuke-kun, la verdad es que me alegra que haya vuelto a Konoha.

—A mí también…me alegra que haya vuelto.

Podía asegurar que llevaba aproximadamente 1 hora esperando afuera de la casa del azabache ¿Dónde se había metido? Había dos opciones, o no quería abrirle la puerta o simplemente se le había olvidado. Claramente, las dos opciones no eran correctas, tal vez…él había venido demasiado pronto ¿era la hora correcta? Por cómo estaba el sol podía asegurarse que sí ¿y si llego tarde y él se fue solo tal como dijo? No imposible, soltó un suspiro pesado ya no sabía que pensar.

—Te olvidaste de lo que acordamos-ttebayo…

— ¿Olvidarme de qué? Deja de decir tonterías Naruto.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz proveniente a un lado de él, Sasuke al fin había aparecido, como si nada totalmente calmado.

—¡Sasuke! —se había emocionado al verlo, camino hasta este solo un poco y se detuvo tenía que bajar aquellos "Niveles" de emoción. —Llegas tarde, es raro de ti no ser puntual. —siempre le reclamaban a él por llegar tarde, ahora era su venganza.

—La Hokage necesitaba hablar conmigo acerca de la información que recolecte cuando estuve fuera de la Aldea, es por eso que demore…no creí que estuvieras tan "urgido" por salir conmigo.

Evidentemente, lo dicho anteriormente hizo que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se encendiera ¿se estaba sonrojando por lo que Sasuke le había dicho? ¡Se estaba sonrojando por un hombre! ¡Por Sasuke! No podía creerlo, ni el mismo podía entenderse en esa situación.

—No es eso-ttebayo, solo fui puntual.

—Ojala fueras así en las misiones. —El Azabache lo observo por unos segundos para luego soltar una pequeña risa, se encamino hasta el rubio para terminar quedando cara a cara.

—Bien entonces… ¿nos vamos?


	3. Una noche juntos

_**¡Holaaaa gente! Estoy muy feliz de poder continuar esta historia y traerles este hermoso capitulo que sí, me demore en escribirlo pero vamos que tiene buen contenido haha! Agradezco los comentarios eso me da fuerza a seguir y claro, así me da a entender que les gusta!**_

 _ **La demora fue porque la Universidad me tiene corta pero bueno aquí lo tiene! Espero les guste y si no les molesta dejen su opinión del capítulo~**_

 _ **Sin más que decir. ¡A leer!**_

* * *

—Y… ¡Listo! Aquí tienes tú plato de Ramen Naruto! Espero que ambos lo disfruten. —Teuchi, el dueño de la tienda de Ichiraku, ya había preparado ambos platos de comida, claro que para Naruto siempre iba a ser más abundante, lo conocía de pequeño y sabía cómo era que le gustaba el Ramen que preparaba siempre venía a la tienda de él a comer, según Naruto, no había mejor Ramen que el del Teuchi, es por esto que en Ichiraku, él era el cliente favorito de la tienda.

—Realmente te gusta esta cosa, Naruto…—El Uchiha estaba sentando al costado derecho del Uzumaki, este a comparación del rubio tenía un plato de amen, con algunos condimentos distintos y un poco menos, no era su comida favorita después de todo, pero solo lo hacía porqué él quería venir a ese lugar, después de todo él le invito.

— ¿Enserio puedes llenarte con eso solamente? ¡Es muy poco! —Siempre se preguntaba cómo era que Sasuke comía tan poco y no se moría de hambre, el por su parte si comía esa cantidad seguro se moría al par de horas, si era un poco exagerado tal vez.

—Con esto basta, no soy de comer mucho eso deberías saberlo si me conoces tan bien como dices…—soltó una pequeña risa al notar como el rubio le miraba el plato de comida de manera extrañada le sorprendía más de lo debido su manera de comer.

— ¡Claro que te conozco-ttebayo! ¡Es solo que yo no sobreviviría con tan poco! —Hizo una mueca de "molestia" para luego fijar su mirada en su propio plato y aprovechar de comer un poco de él. —Esta delicioso, definitivamente el Ramen es el mejor!

—Lo dices porque es tu comida favorita. —A diferencia del Rubio, el Uchiha comía de manera más pausada, disfrutando cada bocado, no como su compañero quien "devoraba" el Ramen.

—Shasussshke.

—No hables con la boca llena.

Silencio, Naruto todavía estaba tragando.

—Shasukkee.

—Todavía falta.

Nuevamente el silencio reino.

— ¿Sasuke?

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Cómo se tomó Sakura el rechazo? —desde su mudanza que no había visto a su amiga ¿se habría tomado a mal el rechazo? La quería mucho, han estado por mucho tiempo juntos y sin dudarlo su amistad ha aumentado a través de los años.

—Acordamos ser solamente amigos, pareció tomárselo a bien.

—Ya veo, me alegro que ambos hayan llegado a un acuerdo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— ¿de mí? —Por un momento, sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y se le ponía la piel de gallina.

—No dudo del cariño que sienta Hinata por ti, dudo del cariño que tú le sientas a ella.

Sasuke siempre tenía algo que decir y esas palabras hacían dudar a Naruto, hacer que analizara la situación en la que se encontraba en aquel momento.

—Yo de verdad la quiero mucho Hinata-chan es…

—Querer como amigo es diferente a querer como pareja.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y terminaron de comer en silencio. Cuando terminaron de comer dejaron los platos y se despidieron de la gente que trabajaba allí, decidieron ir a caminar fuera de la aldea allí tendrían mayor privacidad y podrían disfrutar más de aquel momento.

—Es muy cómodo salir de la aldea, es mucho más tranquilo. —sonrió mientras miraba al cielo, el rubio mientras este en compañía de su agrado disfrutaría cada momento de él, como si fuera el ultimo de su vida.

—Cuando estaba fuera de la aldea pasaba el mayor tiempo en un ambiente así, aún no me acostumbro mucho a la bulla de la aldea.

Naruto comprendía perfectamente, haberse ido por más de un año fuera de la aldea y volver a ella es todo un nuevo cambio incluso aún hay gente que desconfía del Uchiha.

—Sasuke… ¿no te interesaste en nadie mientras estuviste fuera de la Aldea? —Era una curiosidad que tenía aunque puede que la respuesta que dé le duela claro que eso podría servirle para "olvidar" aquellos sentimientos que tal vez jamás serán correspondidos.

— ¿por qué de la nada te interesas de eso?

—Curiosidad.

—Simple Curiosidad.

— ¿entonces?

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras caminaban, los pasos del azabache fueron disminuyendo tanto como los del rubio hasta que este quedo delante del Uchiha por uno pasos más.

—Conocí a alguien, posiblemente tal vez esta persona haya estado más tiempo conmigo del que parece. —susurro para luego cerrar los ojos y seguir caminando como si nada, dejando a un chico rubio totalmente confundido ante sus palabras. ¿Eso quería decir que él si se enamoró de alguien? ¿Pero de quién? Quería preguntarle, saber más de esa historia, pero le comenzaba a doler el pecho solo con esas simples palabras, si la historia se especificaba seguramente le dolería el triple que ahora, pero aún así, la curiosidad iba a matar a Naruto.

—Vaya, quien iba a pensar que Sasuke se iba a enamorar. —Había soltado mientras se iba a cercando a él para así comenzar a hacerle pequeños juegos con su brazo, le gustaba molestarlo aunque fuera un momento serió necesitaba distraerse con alguna broma.

—Y bien… ¿Cómo es? ¿Es de grandes pechos? ¿Hace cuánto que la conoces? ¿Cómo fue que te enamoro? Eso es casi imposible. —Pues claro que lo era, ni la misma Sakura pudo con él.

—Naruto…Esta persona tiene a alguien más, pero eso ya no importa ahora, es cosa del pasado. —se quedó en silencio, cierta parte de él sentía lastima por lo que dijo el Uchiha, un amor no correspondido, pero…otra parte de él estaba feliz, ese dolor se había desvanecido por completo.

—Sasuke…¡Sasuke eres todo un romántico a veces haha! —se colgó de su cuello, abrazándole con fuerza, disfrutando del momento que tenían para tener aquella cercanía, como el azabache aún no le separaba podía disfrutar del doble de este.

—Cierra la boca, te dije que lo olvidarás. —Resoplo, entendía que tenía ganas de hablar de cosas que posiblemente le hicieran daño y eso era lo que menos quería en estos momentos.

—Ah…Se está siendo tarde y Hinata invito a sus amigas a la casa como "celebración" de la mudanza y todo lo que hemos estado haciendo juntos-ttebayo.

— ¿Y? Es tu casa ahora, ¿de qué te estas quejando?

—No me quejo, es que ellas estarán allí y yo llegaré ahora y será bastante incomodo-ttebayo…

—Ya veo, entonces quédate a dormir en mi casa.

— ¿Eh? — ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Quedarse a dormir…en su casa? ¿¡En la casa de Sasuke?!

— ¿P-Puedo?

—Si tanto te incomoda ir a tu casa no tienes opción, a no ser que quieras ir y..

— ¡Acepto! —parecía matrimonio, si tal vez, pero no era un simple propuesta de irse a dormir a otra casa, pero para él era mucho más que eso.

—No es para que te emociones, dormirás en el sofá.

—Pero…

— ¿Pero?

—No...No es nada, supongo que el sofá es cómodo.

—Es mejor que el suelo eso sin duda.

Ambos dieron media vuelta y emprendieron camino de vuelta a la aldea para así en vez de separar caminos dirigirse a casa de Sasuke, si era un buen panorama, no sé iba a negar ya que desde ahora pocas veces podrá dormir en otras casas esto lo hacía por ocasión especial una especie de "celebración" más por departe de Hinata eso estaba claro, ya que por su parte…no tenía mucho que celebrarle a su nueva vida.

Al momento de llegar espero a que Sasuke encontrará las llaves para luego entrar sin antes quitarse los zapatos, observo detenidamente todo el lugar… ¡Vaya que estaba limpio!

—debería contratarte como limpia hogares.

—No lo haría, además no es que necesites una, tienes a Hinata ahora.

Eso era cierto, Hinata limpiaba mucho, siempre tenía todo ordenado, era algo que había que destacar de ella, claro aparte de lo gentil y cariñosa que podía ser con él.

—Si, tal vez tengas razón, en fin… ¿allí es donde voy a dormir? —señalo al sofá el cual por lo visto se veía bastante cómodo, pudo notar como el azabache traía algunas matas con él, junto co almohadas tal vez.

—Sí. Aquí…—menciono acomodando todo y dejándolo como una verdadera cama. —Es donde vas a dormir. —susurro para así mirarse mutuamente mientras el rubio le sonreía.

—Me parece bien.

—Ya es tarde, me iré a dormir tuve un día agitado hoy, tú ya conoces la casa, por si necesitas ir al baño.

Se volteo para luego comenzar a caminar y levantar la mano en plan despedida para antes de ver como desaparecía a su habitación escuchar un pequeño "buenas noches" de su parte.

Ahora se encontraba solo a mitad de la nada, con un sofá al frente de sus ojos resoplo y se acomodó lo mejor posible en el sofá, era bastante cómodo a decir verdad pero aun así se le hacía bastante solitario.

.

.

.

Estaba seguro que aún no pasaba ni 30 minutos que no podía dormir por el frio que tenía, estaba bien tapado pero sentía frio de todos modos ¿y si iba donde estaba Sasuke? No, no, hace poco que se fue a dormir si lo despertaba seguramente se enojaría bastante con él pero… ¡de verdad que hacía frio! Así que rápidamente y sin pensarlo más tiempo, se destapo completamente y se levantó para ir de camino a la habitación de Sasuke. Se posó delante de la puerta y quedo en silencio, se adentró en puntas de los pies para no hacer mucho ruido, al parecer estaba durmiendo ya.

— ¿Qué quieres?

O tal vez no.

—Hace mucho frio.

—Creí a verte dejado bastantes mantas para que te cubras.

—Sasuke… ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Se había llenado de valor para poder decirlo de corrido y sin tener que avergonzarse, espero a la respuesta del chico pero nada, silencio nuevamente, odiaba que en esos momentos de tensión reinara un silencio bastante incomodó entre ambos.

Escucho como se removían en la cama y la dejaba abierta por la mitad para luego ver como este daba la cara y resoplaba.

— ¿No que tenías frio? Estas parado a mitad de la nada.

No podía creer lo que veía, Sasuke Uchiha iba a compartir cama con él, sonaba como una colegiala enamorada pero era verdad, no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando, sonrió y de manera rápida se fue hasta la cama del azabache y se recostó para así sentir como el Uchiha le iba acomodando y tapando con las sabanas.

—Gracias, ahora si podré dormir bien-ttebayo.

—Realmente eres muy molesto.

Solo pudo optar por sonreír, mientras se acurrucaba más en su lugar.

—Sasuke…

— ¿ahora qué?

—Todavía tengo frio ¿puedo acercarme un poco a ti? — ¿el pregunto eso? Cada vez se reconocía menos.

— ¿no te basto con estar en mi cama y ahora quieres apegarte?

— ¿Puedo?

—Si no lo haces ahora seguramente no dejarás de insistir.

Y otra vez más Naruto se había salido con la suya, se acercó lo más que pudo, sentía el resuello contrario. ¿Tan cerca estaba de él? Se acercó un poco más para ir agachándose y quedar a la altura del pecho contrario para así terminar acurrucándose en esa parte.

—Sasuke…

— ¿Uhm?

—Creo que ahora podré dormir mejor.

— ¿ya no tienes frio?

—No estar así es muy aco...ge…dor. —"acogedor" era la palabra que salió de sus labios antes de ser invadido por el calor y dejarse guiar en los brazos de Morfeo, si al parecer el más cansado y con sueño aquí era Naruto y no Sasuke.

Por su parte el Uchiha solo resoplo al ver como el rubio había caído, su mano izquierda subió lentamente por el cuerpo de este hasta llegar al cabello contrario y comenzar a acariciarlo de manera lenta, era suave, sedoso, la verdad es que estar así con él no le molestaba para nada es más era una pose un tanto agradable, sonrió por unos segundos para luego cerrar los ojos y susurrar.

—Descansa…Naruto.


	4. Rango S

_**HOLA A TODOS! si, se que he andado desaparecida por un largo tiempo, pero fue por el tema de la U, este capitulo fui escribiéndolo de a poco (tenía pensado subir más de este capitulo, pero para no dejarle tanto tiempo esperando preferí subirlo ahora) se que me he demorado y pido MIL DISCULPAS, no saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus comentarios y todo, me alegro mucho que me gustará la historia y espero la sigan, y bueno, que ahora se pone la cosa más interesante ¿no? el siguiente capitulo estará pronto tenedme paciencia :) sin más que decir, y miles de GRACIAS a todos lo que me siguen! les dejo leer.~**_

* * *

Ese molesto resplandor del sol que chocaba contra su rostro, se removió varias veces de la cama de manera libre intentando que el sol no le llegará al rostro, pero…eso fue lo de menos cuando notó que todo su cuerpo se estiraba para el lado que él quisiera.

— ¿Sasuke? —susurro, mientras abría pesadamente sus ojos, buscando de lado a lado a su compañero. ¿Habían dormido juntos anoche no? ¿O acaso…¡¿todo era un sueño!? ¡Imposible! ¿Tan real?

— ¡Saaaaaaasukeeeeeeeee! —Gritó.

—Agh, ¿maldición podrías guardar silencio? No eres el único que vive por estos lados. —Allí estaba él, ya vestido y aseado como siempre el Uchiha un pasó más adelantado que el Uzumaki.

—Ahh...Creí…yo, bueno…olvídalo.

— ¿siempre eres así cuando despiertas? Hee, en fin, tengo una misión hoy, aún es temprano así que puedo hacerte compañía para el desayuno, solo apresúrate.

—Si…— ¿una misión? ¿Por qué nadie le dice de esas cosas? Siempre resultan ser las mejores misiones y los momentos más divertidos, claro dejando de lado el peligro, eso dependía más que nada del rango de tu misión.

Cuando vio que el Uchiha se retiraba de la puerta de donde estaba se decidió a levantarse para ir directo al baño, ya sabía dónde quedaba por lo cual se fue rápido para allí lavarse un poco la cara, eso funcionaria para que despertará un poco, se acomodó la ropa, se peinó con su propias manos, lo más que pudo claro y salió para dirigirse a la cocina donde Sasuke estaba sentado leyendo un informe seguro era de la misión que le tocaba hoy.

— ¿Esta muy difícil? —menciono en un susurro para luego sentarse aún lado, su agua ya estaba servida, estaba tibia, tal cual le gustaba, al menos Sasuke conocía sus gustos.

—Para nada o por lo menos eso creo… ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Uhm…—lo pensó por un momento y de la nada se le vinieron aquellas imágenes de la pose de la cual estaba durmiendo con el Uchiha. —Bien…—fue un pequeño susurro acompañado de un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Al menos dormiste bien.

— ¿Acaso tú no lo hiciste?

—Digamos que cuando te dormiste lo primero que hiciste fue estirarte como si estuvieras durmiendo solo, incluso estuviste a punto de echarme de mi propia cama.

— ¿Eh…¡¿eh!? —se sobre salto, aquel color suave de sus mejillas se transformó en un rojo pasión, ardía, incluso se podría decir que tenía fiebre, cosa que no era cierto. — ¿realmente hice eso? Ha…haha.

—Sí, lo hiciste, aun no entiendo porque no te saque de una patada.

—Hacía frio…—se excusó, mientras comía de su desayuno.

—Tal vez. —resoplo mientras dejaba el informe a un lado.

—Sí. —Hizo una pausa para luego agregar. — Tsunade me asigno un grupo ya.

—Uhm…Es raro que no me allá llamado para acompañarte en esta misión, sabe qué hacemos un buen equipo los dos.

—Lo mismo pensé pero, esta vez es algo distinto.

— ¿algo distinto? —Repitió el Uzumaki mientras tomaba un poco de su café.

—Si...

— ¿Qué rango es?

—….

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Naruto.

— ¿uh?

—La misión es rango S.

Si no hubiese dejado su taza antes de escuchar de que rango era la misión posiblemente se hubiese roto, las misiones de rango S eran las más peligrosas, solo algunas personas podían hacer este tipo de misión, un Anbu tal vez estaba más capacitado para esto, pero por lo que tenía entendido, Sasuke aún no entraba en esa categoría ni él mismo había entrado.

—P… ¿Por qué tienes que ir a una de rango S? —De un momento a otro sintió que el hambre se le había pasado, todo había sido tan rápido, Sasuke era fuerte eso sin duda, habían peleado muchas veces, las cuales se podía decir que este era el que solía ganarle siempre aunque él diga que no.

—Tsunade dijo que el con el Sharigan se podría hacer mucho más fácil la misión, después de todo ella conoce muy bien las habilidades que tiene y posiblemente la misión salga tal y cual esperan. —Sasuke había vuelto hace muy poco a Konoha, y había acordado junto a Tsunade que este haría lo posible en ayudarle en cosas que pudiese claro está aunque a veces no le gustará ser mandado por alguien.

—Ya veo…—Se quedó en silencio ¿por qué no podía ir él? Era mejor ir con gente de confianza a ir con personas desconocidas a demás Sasuke viene recién incorporándose a la aldea, uno que otro aún tiene la imagen "Mala" que dejo este cuando se fue.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste callado de la nada?

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Estas escuchando lo que digo? No es mi culpa que Tsunade no te considerará para esto, además ella sabe lo mucho que debes de estar ocupado, lo de irse a vivir con Hinata lleva trabajo.

—Ah...eso sí.

—Ese día cuando fui a tu casa tenías muchos clones esparcidos por toda la habitación.

—Era un desastre.

—Lo sé, pude verlo.

—Sasuke…

— ¿Uhm?

—Ese día…ese día dijiste "Tu también tienes derecho a buscar tu felicidad"

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?

—Lo que trato de decir Sasuke…Es que tú.. —Fue interrumpido de la nada cuando varios golpes se escucharon desde la puerta principal.

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha, soy su compañero de equipo, tenemos que irnos usted es el único que falta!

—Agh… ¡Ya voy, solo dame un segundo!

El Uchiha había gritado para que la persona que se encontrase fuera escuchará.

— ¿Y bien, que ibas a decir?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo que qué? Dilo rápido, que ya tengo que irme.

—Ah, eso, que. Tú, tú estabas equivocado, mi felicidad si esta con ella, ella es una gran mujer aunque no lo creas…—Silencio, una mentira más, una nueva maldita mentira que se adueñaba de la situación, presiono uno de sus puños con fuerza intentando hacer el mayor esfuerzo para que no viera o notará que lo que había dicho hace unos momentos era una mentira.

—Nunca he dicho lo contrario, en fin, tengo que irme, asegúrate de cerrar bien antes de salir.

—Cuando… ¿Cuándo volverás?

—Mañana por la mañana, el lugar al que tenemos que ir queda cerca de Konoha es por eso que la misión tiene que realizarse lo antes posible.

—De acuerdo, suerte.

—Sabes que no necesito de eso, nos vemos.

—Adios…

Y de eso lo último que escucho fue como la puerta se cerró delante de él, soltó un suspiro pesado al notar como el silencio reinaba en la habitación, ya no tenía hambre, solo quedaba un poco de café, como no tenía tanto apuro de volver a casa opto por ordenar todo lo que había encima de la mesa, se tomó su tiempo mientras pensaba en lo que hace unos momentos había dicho ¿Cuándo será el día que dirá la verdad? Agh, odiaba eso de él.

Después de terminar de limpiar todo camino hacía la habitación del Uchiha para ver si no se le quedaba algo, no, nada, se quedó parado unos minutos más en aquella habitación, ¿y si algo le pasaba durante la misión? No, era imposible, estaba hablando de Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, a él no le iba a pasar nada malo ¿verdad?

Opto por eliminar todo tipo de pensamientos malos he irse del lugar, salió de la habitación para luego dirigirse a la salida de la casa, cerro como este le había pedido sin antes haberse quedado solo unos segundos más para así salir completamente y soltar un suspiro pesado, estaba cansado, por lo visto el camino a su casa iba a ser algo pesado.

—

Había caminado bastante, de manera lenta y pausada incluso le dio tiempo de pensar varias cosas que por el momento rondaba por su mente, ya estaba a pocos minutos de llegar a su casa, no se veía a nadie transitar por las afueras, ¿seguirán todavía las chicas en su casa? Ya estando en la puerta se dispuso a tocar varias veces.

— ¡Miren quien volvió, pero si es el novio perfecto!

—C-Chicas…

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Hinata nos dijo que tu eras el novio perfecto para ella!

— ¡No es cierto!

—Si lo hiciste Hinata!

Ino y Sakura estaban todavía en la casa compartiendo con Hinata, al parecer estaban hablando mientras comían algo, cuando se adentró a la casa lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Hinata con una sonrisa y un pequeño beso en su mejilla, sabía que las cosas románticas las prefería cuando estuvieran a solas.

—¿Uh? ¿Sasuke no vino contigo? —Pregunto Sakura mientras miraba a sus alrededores viendo si el azabache se aparecía detrás del rubio.

—No…tuvo una misión ahora, volverá mañana por la mañana.

—Ya veo…

—En fin…¿Cómo estuvo tu día de ayer Hinata-chan?! —Sonrió, una sonrisa bastante falsa a decir verdad ya que los ánimos no los poseía en aquel momento.

—Bien, estuvo entretenido, aún no termina eso sí ¿Cómo estuvo con lo de Sasuke?

—Si Naruto cuéntanos, que estuvieron hablando ustedes los hombres. —La verdad no mucho, no tenía nada bueno que contar en ese momento, podía contar que ambos durmieron juntos y que él se apegó lo más posible a él, que en esos momentos parecía todo una mujer al lado del hombre que quería a su lado, aunque claro está, eso jamás se los iba a decir ni al mismísimo Sasuke.

—Hablamos de lo afortunado que soy de tener a la mujer más amable del mundo, incluso Sasuke me felicito por eso. —dijo de manera orgullosa ante lo que estaba contado, si tal vez hablaron de Hinata en algún momento pero cada vez que era nombrada como que de alguna manera sus ánimos se iban es por eso que cuando estaba con Sasuke prefería hablar otros temas posible excepto de la promesa que estaba cumpliendo después de todo, todo lo que hace, lo hacía por un amigo que a pesar de todo peleo hasta el final.

" _Naruto…prométeme que la protegerás a ella"._

"Resiste, saldrás de esta."

"No, Naruto escúchame, prométeme…que estas con ella y la cuidarás, yo…ya hice todo lo posible por ella."

" _Yo…lo prometo, prometo que cuidaré de ella…Neji."_


	5. Idiotas

¡MUCHO, MUCHO TIEMPO HA PASADO! Pero de verdad agradezco cada comentario, cada animo que me han dado, espero continuar esta historia, y espero les haya gustado tanto a ustedes como a mi escribirla, sin nada más que decir disfruten! Espero actualizar pronto! ¡LOS AMO! :D

* * *

—Fue un grandioso día, no puedo creer que hayamos estado toda la mañana y tarde hablando, realmente me divertí mucho con ustedes chicas.

— ¿Para eso estamos no? Además ahora eres la envidia de toda Konoha ¿no es así Ino?

— ¿Envidia? Tal vez de tu parte, yo estoy conociendo a alguien muy interesante.

—Sai no es interesante…

Ino y Sakura se encontraban fuera de la casa de Hinata ya despidiéndose por haber pasado la mayor parte del día junto, Naruto salió de la casa solo para poder despedirse, aún faltaban muchas cosas por ordenar y acomodar en su nueva casa.

—Espero terminen de ordenar pronto, les deseo lo mejor, de verdad estoy  
muy feliz por ustedes. —Dijo Sakura, mirando a la vez a Naruto y Hinata.

—Yo también lo estoy, pero es momento de irnos, tengo cosas que hacer. Ya saben. —Ino miro a sus amigas y le guiño el ojo, al parecer tenía una pequeña cita con Sai por lo que había mencionado la anterior noche.

—Está bien chicas, gracias por haber venido. —Sonrió Hinata al ver que sus amigas ya emprendían camino a sus hogares, soltó un suspiro al verlas en la distancia y se adentró a su casa, Naruto ya había tomado la iniciativa anteriormente, por lo visto, él tenía que ordenar algunas cosas, más bien todas, ya que toda caja pertenecía a él, Hinata ya había terminado su parte.

—Naruto-Kun ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— ¿A-Ahh? ¡No! ¡Para nada! Ya verás que termino en unos segundos, es más…tengo un pequeño truco bajo la manga. —Sonrió y puso sus manos en posición.

— ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! —Y sin más, 4 clones aparecieron en la sala, algunos movían cajas de lado a lado, otros las abrían e iban colocando las cosas en su lugar, Hinata al ver esto solo suspiro y soltó una pequeña risa ante esto.

—Te ayudaré de todos modos. —Menciono con tono calmado. —Luego de terminar aquí podemos ir a comer a algún lado, ya sabes…

— ¡Ichiraku Rāmen! —Dijeron todos los clones a la vez.

—Me parece bien…—Sonrió sin dejar de ordenar las cosas.

— ¡Bien! ¡Entonces haré mi mejor trabajo! —Y con esto, Naruto comenzó a trabajar de manera más rápido, de vez en cuando creaba más clones para terminar más rápido.

* * *

— ¿Uhm? Adelante.

—Permiso, Tsunade-Sama.

—Ah, Shizune. ¿Sucede algo?

—Malas noticias...Es sobre la misión de esta mañana.

— ¿Hablas en la cual participo Uchiha Sasuke no?

—Sí, hemos recibido un mensaje, la misión fue un éxito, sin embargo, hubo una emboscada.

* * *

— ¡Aquí tienes Naruto, una porción extra grande de Ramen, espero que lo disfrutes, y aquí la otra porción mediana de Ramen para tu novia!

Al escuchar la palabra "novia" se sintió algo incómodo ¿por qué? Era su novia ¿no? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? Un pequeño escalofrió le hizo entrar en razón.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

—Ah! Si, Gracias, es solo que…estoy algo agotado luego de haber ordenado la mayor parte de la casa, menos mal ya terminamos. ¿No?

—Sí, fue bastante agotador, pero al menos esta todo en orden ya.

Ambos se sonrieron y comieron de su plato de Ramen, estaba tan delicioso como siempre, definitivamente nadie le quitará la idea de que allí, vendían el mejor Ramen de todo konoha.

— _¿Qué!? ¿Pero por qué? ¡Dijiste que no ibas a trabajar hoy!_

— _Lo sé, lo sé, pero fueron órdenes del Hokage, al parecer hubo un problema en la misión de esta mañana._

— _Agh..Está bien, entonces ¿estarás todo el día en el hospital?_

— _Así es, tengo que atender a los heridos._

— _Me pregunto que habrá pasado._

— _No lo sé, solo sé que entre ellos iba…Uchiha Sasuke._

—Naruto-kun, Escuchaste lo…—

—Sasuke. —Todavía quedaba Ramen en su plato, pero pareciera que nada importaba en ese momento, solo importaba esa conversación, aquella conversación que escucho sin algún tipo de intensión, dos mujeres conversando por el hecho de no pasar el tiempo juntas ya que una tenía que irse a trabajar, ¿por qué? Porque una misión falló y esa misión era donde se encontraba Sasuke.

 _ **N**_ _ **: —**_ _ **De acuerdo, suerte.**_

 _ **S: —Sabes que no necesito de eso, nos vemos**_ _._

Aquellas palabras que le había dicho antes de eso, rabia, irá ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan confiado?

— ¡Hinata! ¡Lo lamento, tengo que ir, tengo…tengo que hablar con Tsunade ahora! ¡Lo siento! —Y sin más salió corriendo del lugar, Hinata lo quedo mirando por unos segundos, suspiro y sonrió, sabía la preocupación que Naruto tenía con respecto a Sasuke, después de todo eran buenos amigos por lo cual lo entendía bastante.

—Mucha suerte, Naruto-kun. —Susurro para sí misma para luego terminar su plato de Ramen.

* * *

— ¡Tsunadeeeee! ¡Tsunadee! ¡Abu—

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo. —Tsunade se encontraba de brazos cruzados en su oficina. —Naruto, no debes entrar corriendo y gritando po—

— ¡Que es lo que pasó!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que es lo que pasó en la misión de Sasuke!

—….Veo que las noticias corren muy rápido.

— ¿Dónde están?

—Naruto...

— ¡Donde!

—Vienen en camino, no sabemos quiénes están con vida o...

Tsunade se vio interrumpida al ver la cara de preocupación de Naruto, a lo cual solo pudo acercarse a él y tomarle de su hombro.

—Sasuke es muy fuerte, a pesar de todo lo que pasó sus conocimientos ninja han sido de gran ayuda para la aldea yo sé que en esta misión el estará bien.

Naruto solo cayó, su mirada estaba en el suelo, no sabía que pensar, Sasuke podría ser fuerte y todo pero… ¿todos nos equivocamos alguna vez…no?

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Tsunade se separó de Naruto y se sentó en su asiento, soltó un suspiro al ver tanto papeleo en su mesa, para luego fijar su mirada en el chico delante de ella.

—Están entrando a Konoha, antes de que llegarás recibí el reporte de que ya habían llegado a la aldea o por lo menos que ya estaban cerca de ella, quizás si vas ahora puedas encontrártelos de camino o por lo menos a él.

Naruto elevo su mirada, ahora sí, ese era el Naruto que conocía, su mirada transmitía esperanza y felicidad. —Sí que te hace feliz ¿no? —Menciono antes de que este saliera disparado de aquel lugar.

— ¿Ahh?

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?

—… ¿De qué está hablando?

—Te conozco desde que eras un niño Naruto, no debes porque ocultármelo. —Soltó una risa burlona para luego ver como el chico del frente adquiría un intenso color rojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Lo ves? Jaja, jamás pensé verte así Naruto.

—Tsk, Creo que los años te están haciendo mal a la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—N-Nada, tengo que irme, ¡Gracias por la información abuelaTsunade!

Tsunade solo pudo soltar un suspiro al ver como el chico corría fuera de aquel sitió.

—Enserio, crees…que no me daría cuenta, Naruto. —Sonrió. —Solo, espero que entiendas pronto que, lo que estás haciendo está mal.

* * *

¿Dónde? ¡Donde! ¿Dónde demonios esta!? , había visto llegar a los anbus a la aldea, dos de ellos venían heridos de gravedad, pero entre ellos no se encontraba Sasuke.

—Donde estas... —Susurro, busco en toda la aldea, pero nada, ni un rastro de él, soltó un suspiro ante ello y salió a recorrer los alrededores del bosque, quizás se había quedado atrás, era una gran posibilidad.

—¡Saasukeeeeeeeeeee! —Grito ya dentro del bosque, nada, absolutamente nada.

—No..Otra vez, ¡Saaaaaaasukeeeeee! —Nada.

—Ngh..Sasss-Mgh!

—Si sigues gritando, serás carnada viva para los demás. —Esa voz resonó en su cabeza unos momentos, la conocía, esa persona que le hablo, esa persona que le estaba tapando la boca para que no gritara, rápidamente se quitó aquellas manos contrarias de su boca para ver si su conclusión de quien se trataba era correcta.

—Sasuke…—Se le quedo mirando, tenía heridas superficiales, nada grave a decir verdad pero se veía algo maltratado, al parecer la misión si fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensó.

—Así me llaman, ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar co—Fue interrumpido cuando unos brazos de manera fuerte se apegaron a él, era un abrazo, un abrazo de los cuales sientes que esa persona no te quiere soltar jamás.

—… ¿A que se debe este comportamiento? ¿Naruto?

Naruto no respondió, solo se dignó a abrazarse más fuerte a él, no tenía palabras, solo podía representar lo que sentía a través de esa acción, claro que luego tendría que dar una gran explicación ante aquel abrazo tan espontaneo pero estaba dispuesto a eso.

—Yo.. —Iba a decir sus primeras palabras pero algo le detuvo, unos brazos le rodearon su cuerpo, eran los de Sasuke, este le había correspondido el abrazo.

Ambos se encontraban abrazados en mitad del bosque, en mitad de la nada, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué de la nada le correspondió? De parte de Sasuke solo se escuchó un suspiro, y unas pequeñas palabras que resonaban en la cabeza de Naruto.

—Idiota. —Sasuke sonrió leve, mientras que Naruto, con su corazón a mil, solo pudo reír de los nervios, se acomodó dentro del abrazo y se quedó allí, ambos, se quedaron allí, sin moverse, sin decir nada, las últimas palabras que se escucharon en ese momento fueron las de Naruto.

—Si…Soy un idiota.


End file.
